For example, a liquid crystal panel used for a liquid crystal display device such as a liquid crystal television does not spontaneously emit light. Therefore, a backlight is separately required as an illumination device. A liquid crystal display device described in Patent Literature 1 has a configuration in which a backlight includes a chassis that houses plural cold-cathode tubes and a frame for aligning an optical member in the chassis and the backlight and a liquid crystal panel are maintained in an assembled state by a bezel that covers the liquid crystal panel from the front side. The liquid crystal display device is held between both front and rear cabinets, which are exterior components, to configure a television receiver. In other words, as clearly indicated in Patent Literature 1, the liquid crystal panel and the backlight are separately manufactured and assembled with each other using the bezel or the like to manufacture the liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display device is held between a pair of cabinets to manufacture a television receiver.